princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
The Tundra Book
PrinceBalto's secondary animal style spoof of "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Mowgli - Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) *Baloo - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Bagheera - Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) *Colonel Hathi - The Great Prince Of The Forest (Bambi) *King Louie - King Julien (Madagascar) *Kaa - Morley (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Shere Khan - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Shanti - Kate (Alpha & Omega) *Buzzie the Vulture - Boris (Balto) *Flaps the Vulture - Zazu (The Lion King) *Ziggy the Vulture - Iago (Aladdin) *Dizzie the Vulture - Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) *Winifred - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Hathi Junior - Bambi *Flunkey Monkey - Maurice (Madagascar) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Mort and the Lemurs (Madagascar) *The Elephants - Various Deer (Bambi) *The Deer - Antelope from Jungle Cubs (Red Dogs) *Akela - Robin Hood *The Wolf Councils - Foxes (The Animals of Farthing Wood) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *The Wolf Cubs - Bold, Whisper, Dreamer, Charmer, Friendly, Ranger and Bounder (The Animals of Farthing Wood) *Infant Mowgli - Runt (Alpha & Omega 2) Scenes: *The Tundra Book part 1: Main Titles ("Overture") *The Tundra Book part 2: Thomas O'Malley Discovers Runt/Humphrey's Jungle Life *The Tundra Book part 3: Humphrey and Thomas O'Malley Encounter Morley *The Tundra Book part 4: ("The Great Prince's March") *The Tundra Book part 5: Thomas O'Malley and Humphrey's Argument *The Tundra Book part 6: Humphrey meets Po Panda *The Tundra Book part 7: ("The Bare Necessities") *The Tundra Book part 8: Humphrey is Kidnapped by the Lemurs *The Tundra Book part 9: Humphrey meets King Julien ("I Wan'na Be Like You") *The Tundra Book part 10: Thomas O'Malley and Po's Moonlight Talk *The Tundra Book part 11: Humphrey Runs Away *The Tundra Book part 12: Cat R. Waul Arrives ("The Great Prince's March" (Reprise) *The Tundra Book part 13: Humphrey and Morley's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Tundra Book part 14: Morley and Cat R. Waul's Conversation *The Tundra Book part 15: Humphrey's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") *The Tundra Book part 16: Humphrey facing Cat R. Waul *The Tundra Book part 17: Cat Fight *The Tundra Book part 18: Humphrey meets Kate ("My Own Home") *The Tundra Book part 19: The Grand Finale ("The Bare Necessities" (Reprise) *The Tundra Book part 20: End Credits Cast Gallery: Happy Humphrey.jpg|Humphrey as Mowgli 1000px-PoKFP2.jpg|Po as Baloo Thomasdisney.jpeg|Thomas O'Malley as Bagheera Bambi-41628b3e.jpg|The Great Prince Of The Forest as Colonel Hathi KJ 3.png|King Julien as King Louie Morley-SWE.jpg|Morley as Kaa Cat R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Shere Khan Beautiful Kate.jpg|Kate as Shanti Boris.jpg|Boris as Buzzie the Vulture Zazu, The Lion King (2).png|Zazu as Flaps the Vulture Iago.png|Iago as Ziggy the Vulture MrPingMain.jpg|Mr. Ping as Dizzie the Vulture Everyone respects him.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Winifred Bambi2012.jpg|Bambi as Hathi Junior RobinHood2.JPG|Robin Hood as Akela Tod2.JPG|Tod as Rama 305px-Vixey.jpg|Vixey as Raksha Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Category:Wiki-Only Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto